


Mummy who is the man?

by MrsRickman



Series: I'm singlemum, you're potion master [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRickman/pseuds/MrsRickman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is caught with a man in her bed by Rose. What does she do now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mummy who is the man?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya :)  
> this is my first fanfiction publish here and my first one published in English. So please be gentle because English is not my first-language and normally I mess up with the times when I write English!   
> Hope you like the story. There are also sequels which I can translate if you like :)  
> Greetings   
> Lena

“Mummy who is the man?”

“Mummy, Mummy look …?”   
As she recognized the warm arm lying around her waist, she knows exactly, why her daughter stopped talking. Why again she forgot to lock the door? Ah, right the man who is lying next to her, let’s say, he distracted her a little bit. 

“Mummy, who is the man in your bed?” She took a deep sip of breath before opening her eyes. Her little, at the moment three year old daughter, stood next to her bed and looked with big eyes, on what she found in her mother’s bed. She was thinking hard about how to explain her daughter, why the man was lying in her bed. “Rose, sweetheart, he is just spending the night at Mummy.” “Like Silly is spending a night at me?” “Yes, nearly the same.” “And like aunty Luna spending the night at Daddy? He hugged aunty Luna the same way the man is hugging you!” Fast Hermione tries to think about the information her daughter has given to her. Her ex-husband was spending the night with women while her daughter was around? But stop, she is lying in bed with a man, too and try to explain it to her daughter. 

“Okay sweetheart, what do you thinking about, going to the bathroom and then we are going to make breakfast together?” “I do so Mummy!” “Stop, Rose what do you want to tell me when you come in?” Her daughter handed her a parchment. “An owl has brought it. She knocked at my window and wake me up.” Hermione takes the parchment and the little one ran away talking to herself. She opened it and suddenly she sits in the bed by what the man who was hugging her wakes up. 

“What’s up?” “If you don’t want to have breakfast with the boy you hated his whole time in school in ten minutes you should get dressed NOW!” He looked at her, don’t knowing what she wants to tell him. “Harry and Ginny are coming around with the kids to have breakfast and because my daughter has seen you in my bed you don’t have to think about running away she only would ask awkward questions so that I have to tell that you have been here.” He curls his face like something causes him pain but without saying a word he take on his trousers. Fast, Hermione get dressed with jeans and a green shirt. Afterwards she leaves the room to help her daughter in the bathroom where the little girl was brushing her tooth. She forms a pigtail out of her daughters red curls. Before she gets herself ready. While she helps her daughter to get dressed the man from her bed used the bathroom.  
There was just one minute left before the Potters want to arrive, when they all were ready. 

In the kitchen she waved her wand and all the old newspapers flew in the dustbin while the dishes come out of the cupboard. Meanwhile Rose picks up all her puppets and put them on the couch. 

The flames get green just when her beloved entered the room. He walks towards her and gave her a kiss. Their kiss was first interrupted by the whole Potter family landing loudly in her living room. “Potter I know since a while that you are not very sensible but was it necessary to first get us out of the bed and then producing so much noise on the early morning?” Slowly Harry turned around and gasping like a fish when he saw who is standing in the kitchen of his best friend. “P..pppppp.Professor Snape? What ….what are you doing here?” Like normal, Rose starts to talk in the right moment. “He was spending the night at Mummy like aunty Luna at Daddy!”  
“Mummy who is the man?”

“Mummy, Mummy look …?”   
As she recognized the warm arm lying around her waist, she knows exactly, why her daughter stopped talking. Why again she forgot to lock the door? Ah, right the man who is lying next to her, let’s say, he distracted her a little bit. 

“Mummy, who is the man in your bed?” She took a deep sip of breath before opening her eyes. Her little, at the moment three year old daughter, stood next to her bed and looked with big eyes, on what she found in her mother’s bed. She was thinking hard about how to explain her daughter, why the man was lying in her bed. “Rose, sweetheart, he is just spending the night at Mummy.” “Like Silly is spending a night at me?” “Yes, nearly the same.” “And like aunty Luna spending the night at Daddy? He hugged aunty Luna the same way the man is hugging you!” Fast Hermione tries to think about the information her daughter has given to her. Her ex-husband was spending the night with women while her daughter was around? But stop, she is lying in bed with a man, too and try to explain it to her daughter. 

“Okay sweetheart, what do you thinking about, going to the bathroom and then we are going to make breakfast together?” “I do so Mummy!” “Stop, Rose what do you want to tell me when you come in?” Her daughter handed her a parchment. “An owl has brought it. She knocked at my window and wake me up.” Hermione takes the parchment and the little one ran away talking to herself. She opened it and suddenly she sits in the bed by what the man who was hugging her wakes up. 

“What’s up?” “If you don’t want to have breakfast with the boy you hated his whole time in school in ten minutes you should get dressed NOW!” He looked at her, don’t knowing what she wants to tell him. “Harry and Ginny are coming around with the kids to have breakfast and because my daughter has seen you in my bed you don’t have to think about running away she only would ask awkward questions so that I have to tell that you have been here.” He curls his face like something causes him pain but without saying a word he take on his trousers. Fast, Hermione get dressed with jeans and a green shirt. Afterwards she leaves the room to help her daughter in the bathroom where the little girl was brushing her tooth. She forms a pigtail out of her daughters red curls. Before she gets herself ready. While she helps her daughter to get dressed the man from her bed used the bathroom.  
There was just one minute left before the Potters want to arrive, when they all were ready. 

In the kitchen she waved her wand and all the old newspapers flew in the dustbin while the dishes come out of the cupboard. Meanwhile Rose picks up all her puppets and put them on the couch. 

The flames get green just when her beloved entered the room. He walks towards her and gave her a kiss. Their kiss was first interrupted by the whole Potter family landing loudly in her living room. “Potter I know since a while that you are not very sensible but was it necessary to first get us out of the bed and then producing so much noise on the early morning?” Slowly Harry turned around and gasping like a fish when he saw who is standing in the kitchen of his best friend. “P..pppppp.Professor Snape? What ….what are you doing here?” Like normal, Rose starts to talk in the right moment. “He was spending the night at Mummy like aunty Luna at Daddy!”


End file.
